Since the modern people rely on electronic products day by days, the requirements of user experiences accompanied with the electronic products of the users are risen. While using the conventional hand-held image capture device to scan, it is not only necessary to push a power button to start, but also necessary to push the power button again to end the image capture, which limits much more to the users and makes the users feel inconvenient.
Particularly, the pushing action of ending the image capture has the highest possibility to cause a failure of image capture or get a discontinuous image. For example, when the force of pressing of a user is too large that causing the hand-held image capture device move, a failure of image capture may occur, or a discontinuous image may be gotten. If a user continuously press the power button for several times, or inadvertently press the power button during image capture, several image capture may be executed but none of any useful image will be obtained. In addition, in the long-term use of hand-held image capture device, there is a high potential for poor contact of the power button after many times of pressing, which is a huge test of the lifetime of the power button.
Meanwhile, to avoid the issues that cause the move of the hand-held image capture device, it can always been saw that a user stably fixes the hand-held image capture device with one hand and simultaneously pushes the power button with the other hand to ensure the image capture to be finished correctly. It is obviously brings poor user experiences.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an image capture method distinct from the prior art in order to solve the above drawbacks.